Imposter Iosefka
Not to be confused with the "real" Iosefka. Imposter Iosefka is a character in Bloodborne. Description Imposter Iosefka, much like the real Iosefka, wears the White Church Set, lacking only the head piece and revealing blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She wields a Threaded Cane (with Slow Poison infused Blood Gems), a Repeating Pistol, and can use two Hunter Tools: the Augur of Ebrietas and A Call Beyond. Equipment Attire: * White Church Set (no headpiece) Arsenal: * Threaded Cane * Repeating Pistol * Augur of Ebrietas * A Call Beyond Plot Shortly after having met Iosefka, and defeating Father Gascoigne, the Hunter might be enticed to return to her for her blood, as she would willingly give it away, intending a safe hunt through the streets of Yharnam. Perceptive Hunters however, will note a sudden shift in tone will commence and Iosefka begins acting suspiciously; her voice changes slightly, and she asks the Hunter to send any encountered survivors to her clinic, a complete contrast in character to previously forbidding anyone to enter. Entering Iosefka's Clinic prior to the Blood Moon phase, reveals that the real Iosefka, along with all the survivors that were sent to her, were experimented on and turned into Celestial Minions by an imposter, who then threatens the Hunter to leave. Continuing up the stairs will result in being attacked by the delirious imposter. Killing her results in her dropping the Oedon Writhe rune. Entering Iosefka's Clinic after the Blood Moon phase, reveals the imposter Iosefka lying on an operating table in pain and twitching nervously. Her dialogue also makes reference to the concept of 'eyes on the inside'. A Third Umbilical Cord can be looted from her body after killing her. Because of how she is positioned, and that she drops an umbilical cord, it can be assumed that the imposter was impregnated by a Great One, similar to Arianna. It is presumed that the research the imposter was conducting on her unfortunate victims was to further the elevation of humankind into Kin. Quest Rewards Iosefka will reward players with items, besides also acquiring some Insight from speaking with her, after someone is sent to the Clinic. The following list is in the order of how quickly you can send them to a safe place. * Lonely Old Dear: ** 2 Insight ** 2 Lead Elixir * Young Girl: ** 2 Insight ** 2 Numbing Mist * Arianna: ** 2 Insight ** 2 Numbing Mist * Narrow Minded Man: ** 2 Insight ** 2 Numbing Mist * Sister Adella: ** 2 Insight * Afflicted Beggar: ** 3 Blue Elixir ** 2 Insight Dialogue Drops Doctor''' Iosefka (transformed) * Iosefka’s Blood Vial '''Imposter Iosefka * Oedon Writhe Caryll Rune (Before Blood Moon) * Third Umbilical Cord (After Blood Moon) Notes * If players wish to encounter the secret boss yet seek the best rewards despite it, it might be more useful to kill Imposter Iosefka before the Blood Moon rises as it grants a good rune. All other Third Umbilical Cords can be acquired with relative ease, and since there's a maximum of four, yet, only three are needed, this may be the best course of action. Trivia *Imposter Iosefka's voice actor also voiced Anri of Astora in Dark Souls 3. *One of the Celestial Minion in Iosefka's Clinic drops Iosefka’s Blood Vial upon death, possibly revealing the real Iosefka's fate. *Iosefka's Threaded Cane is actually infused with a blood gem that grants her Slow Poison attack. *The Blue Elixir description states "Dubious liquid medicine used in strange experiments conducted by high ministers of the Healing Church". The imposter Iosefka also has a Augur of Ebrietas and A Call Beyond. Possibly the imposter is a high ranking member of the Choir. She went to Iosefka's Clinic where there is sufficient facility for researching after Upper Cathedral Ward had lost to the Beasts (evident by the 3 Scourge Beasts running around). *If the player attacks the doorway enough to make Iosefka leave, there is a bug that causes her to completely disappear when entering the clinic through the backdoor prior to defeating Rom. However, she will reappear after one defeats Rom, sitting on the autopsy table like normal. *Many players believe that the Imposter Iosefka was pregnant during Blood Moon phase, like Arianna. But while the Third Umbilical Cord of Arianna's child describes her situation, the cord possessed by Imposter Iosefka states "Provost Willem sought the Cord in order to elevate his being and thoughts to those of a Great One, by lining his brain with eyes. The only choice, he knew, if man were to ever match Their greatness." No mention of Iosefka's Imposter. No mention of her being impregnated by a Great One. This Cord only mentions Willem, and what he sought to elevate his mind. This suggest that the imposter Iosefka, along with Yurie and some surviving members of the Choir went to Byrgenwerth in search of the cord and the imposter took Iosefka's clinic because the Upper Cathedral Ward has fallen to the beast. *A dead body of a Celestial Emissary with a human hand can be seen at the clinic as well, this, along with the imposter dialogue "And cheers, to the discovery of kinship" further imply that the dead bodies found in underground passage were also the former patients of the real Iosefka. They were experimented on by the imposter but failed to ascend to Kin and thus dying. Gallery Image-char01.jpg|After the Blood Moon rises, the imposter Iosefka progresses in her research in lining her brain with eyes. She starts to see things like the Hunter does. eqwewewe.jpg|However, elevating into a higher existence is a painful road. iosefkaface.jpg|Face shot of Iosefka Bloodborne™_20151014194903.png Bloodborne™_20151014175812.png Bloodborne™_20151014175956.png y23EFQH.jpg|Oddly enough, her dead body resembles the Hunter's Mark. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Hostile Hunters